1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated mail box posts and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated mail box post for illuminating the address displayed on the post and to indicate to an emergency location to emergency response personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated mail box posts is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated mail box posts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art illuminated mail box posts include U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,265; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,461; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,857; U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,753; U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,761; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,040.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminated mail box post. The inventive device includes an elongate main post having an interior space, a top end and a ground engaging bottom end. An elongate arm is coupled to the main post which is designed for attaching a mail box thereto. A wall is provided in the interior space of the main post to divide the interior space into upper and lower compartments. A first light source is provided in the lower compartment of the interior space of the main post. The main post has a number of lower windows providing openings into the lower compartment of the interior space of the main post. A second light source which provides light of a unique color is provided in the upper compartment of the interior space of the main post. The main post has a number of upper windows which provide openings into the upper compartment of the interior space of the main post.
In these respects, the illuminated mail box post according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating the address displayed on the post and to indicate to an emergency location to emergency response personnel.